recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kolach
Description The Circle of Serbian Sisters in Milwaukee reached back to a homeland in the Balkans for this egg- and butter-rich bread that is braided and then coiled on the baking sheet to rise impressively into a loaf of twined golden brown ropes. The loaf is baked and served most often on one's patron saint day, but it is equally good anytime. "God, I could live on this bread," wrote James Orgill, who is always searching out little-known but delicious recipes and passing them along to this author. Like Mr. Orgill, I could live on this bread. Almost. Kolach is an unusually fine loaf to be made with so few ingredients. True, some are especially rich. Ingredients * 1½ cups (3 sticks) unsalted butter, room temperature * 4 egg yolks * 4 tablespoons sugar * 1 teaspoon salt * 2 teaspoons minced lemon zest * 1 teaspoon lemon juice * 2½ cups hot milk (120°F-130°F) * 6½ cups bread or all-purpose flour, approximately * 2 packages dry yeast * 1 egg yolk, beaten, mixed with: * 1 tablespoon milk * ¼ cup whole nuts (your choice) Equipment * 1 large baking sheet, teflon or sprinkled with cornmeal. Directions # In a mixing or mixer bowl cream by hand or with a mixer flat beater the butter, egg yolks, sugar, salt, lemon zest, and juice. # Mix the milk with the butter and egg yolk mixture. # Measure in 2 cups flour. # Add the yeast. # Stir to blend well. # When the batter is smooth, add flour, ½ cup at a time, and each time stir vigorously. # When the dough has formed a mass that can be lifted out of the bowl and placed on the floured work surface, the dough is ready to knead. # Or, if using a mixer, attach the dough hook. # Add sprinkles of flour if the dough continues to be sticky during the kneading period. (10 minutes) # Knead the dough with an aggressive push-turn-fold motion or under the dough hook for 10 minutes, or until the dough is smooth and elastic. # At this point it should not stick to the work surface or to the sides of the mixer bowl. # With a food processor, attach the short plastic dough blade. # The sequence for adding ingredients varies from above. # Place the butter, egg yolks, sugar, salt, lemon zest and juice in the work bowl and pulse several times to cream. # Measure 3 cups flour into the bowl. # Add the yeast. # With the machine running, pour the milk through the feed tube. # When the dough is a smooth batter, stop the machine and add flour, ¼ cup at a time, either through the feed tube or by removing the cover. # If flour around the edges of the bowl is not pulled in by the blade, remove the cover and scrape the flour into the center and under the blade. (6 minutes) # When the dough becomes a mass and rides around the work bowl on the blade, knead for 60 seconds. # As it spins the dough will clean (somewhat) the sides of the bowl. # When the dough is first turned from the bowl it may seem quite moist-sprinkle with flour and knead for a few moments. First rising # Place the dough in a greased bowl, cover tightly with a length of plastic wrap, and put aside at room temperature to double in bulk, about 1 hour. If using a new fast-rising yeast at the recommended higher temperatures, reduce the rising times by about half. Shaping # When the dough has risen, turn onto a floured work surface and divide in half. # Divide each half into 3 equal parts. # With the palms of your hands, roll each part into a rope about 24" long. # Braid. # Place the braid on the baking sheet and coil it. # Tuck the end of the braid into the coil so that it doesn't break loose as the dough rises. # With your hands, gently push the coils into a symmetrical shape. (15 minutes) Second rising # Cover the 2 coils with parchment paper or a cloth and put aside at room temperature until the dough doubles in bulk, about 50 minutes. Baking # Preheat the oven to 350°F about 20 minutes before baking. if using a convection oven, reduce heat 50°F. Some convection ovens will not accommodate a baking sheet suitably large to take both loaves at once. It may be necessary to bake separately-placing the reserved loaf in the refrigerator or cool place while the first loaf bakes. # Brush the loaves with the egg-milk glaze, and carefully push the nuts into a pattern over the top of the loaves. # Place the baking sheet in the moderate oven and bake until golden, about 1 hour. # Turn one of the loaves over. # If it is brown, and sounds hard and hollow when tapped with a forefinger, the loaves are done. Final step # The first thing to do is admire the twined braids. # Beautiful! call in the family to look at them. # Allow the loaves to cool for 10 minutes before lifting them with a metal spatula and placing them on a metal rack to cool. # Delicious toasted. Notes Category:Serbian Appetizers Category:Serbian Snacks Category:Yeast Recipes Category:Bread Recipes